Tears For Flame: The Full Grieving Process
by Song Of Hope
Summary: This is the complete set of people grieving. Please send me a PM with your part, including the time you uploaded it (so it'll be easier to put in the proper order) and make sure to go back and use this cover image for your part. Link is still on my profile. If you have a problem downloading it, just PM about that too, and I'll talk to Huerta-s-Honoka about it (the artist).
1. Chapter 1: Song Of Hope

**Song Of Hope: These are the people I have stories from, in order of update. (3) GoldenAngel999, (7) KHMFBHomestuckGlee Girl, (10) GhostFairy, (13) Grace Of Light, (14) SilentWhisper43, and (20) BlueButterflyRose. Please get them in, I really need to up this together fully.**

Many people were at the side of a grave crying. There was a black coffin with a closed lid, and a gravestone that said "Kiara Destiny Summers". There was a wooden podium, or which a woman with curly brown hair and hazel eyes stepped up to it. She wore a black dress reaching to her knees with a t-shirt top and black flower patterned netting over it, as well as black tulle underneath to make the bottom flair out a little. On her wrists she wore wrist length black gloves. For her shoes, she wore black ballet flats. Her hair was also down and very unkempt. Her eyes were red as black eye liner and mascara dribbled down her face. She tapped on the microphone to make sure it worked before speaking.

"Hello, I'm Hope Song. Many of you know me, and many of you don't. I don't care about that. What I care about is that a dear, dear friend of mine, and of all of us, died. Her name is Kiara Destiny Summers. I wish the world didn't work in this cruel way, but it does. Death is cold, and uncaring. It does not care whether you are old, young, full of life, void of it, loving, hateful, kind, cold, generous, or selfish. All it cares about is claiming its next victim. This time, it's taken someone we all know and love dearly. I've tried not to shed tears, I've tried not to cry about it, but it's so hard when someone you care about isn't there to support you.

"I've been praying, ever since I heard the news "please, let this be a joke! Please God, please don't take away my friend! Please let her just be seeing if anyone actually cares, like our dear friends Simi and Sami did! I am begging you not to have taken her!" But now that I've seen her body, I know it's the truth. Our friend, in body, is gone. She isn't gone in spirit though. We will always be able to remember the girl who would call Kyoya "Kovu" just to annoy him. I'm sorry I never got to ask her if it had anything to do with the Lion King. We will always long to talk to the girl who had good advice because of all the, pardon my language, shit that life has dealt her. We will never have quite as good of a friend as her.

"You might think that you can't let go of your sadness, because she wouldn't want to be forgotten, but that's a lie. She's get pissed off if we stayed sad because of her. We have to be strong, like she always was. She told me once, a long time ago "I can't help but feel that I'm missing something right here," Hope put her gloved hand over her heart, "and I know it's something I'll never get back. But I've learned not to dwell on it. Instead, I think about the good times, and instead of regretting the times I didn't have, I'm glad for the times I did have." We must take the same approach to this that she took to when her own brother died. We have to let go, not of our memories, but of our pain. When we drop Kiara into this grave and bury her body, we must also bury our sorrow and our regrets along with her. We will, instead of being sad that we didn't get to talk to her as much, or didn't get the deep emotional bond that we wanted, or maybe might not've been on the best terms with her, we will think about the times we did get to talk to her, the times we connected emotionally and understood each others problems, or the times when we weren't fighting with her. Remember the good times, and throw away the bad times, and the pain. That's all I have to say. Who's up next?"


	2. Chapter 2: Tiger demon of light

Another woman around the age of Hope stood up and stepped onto the podium. She had a dark skin tone, navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes. She also wore a black knee length dress with long sleeves that fit loosely over her arms and black two inch heels.

"Hello, my name is Ayami Gin Scarlett. I knew Kiara only for a few years, but I knew her like a sister. We didn't always get along with each other, but no mater how much we bickered, we had an unbreakable respect for each other that continues to live now."

Gin stopped to wipe her eyes on one of her sleeves and continued. "This may be a time of grief, but I believe in some way, we should be happy for her. She has moved on to another stage in her everlasting life and she wishes to make our's as enjoyable as she can. Even if you can't see her, she will be watching over you in spirit, helping you make the right choices, and if you listen ever-so-closely, you can her her whispering in your ear and letting you know she is still there. I can hear her, can you?

Gin stepped down from the podium, trying her best not to have an emotional breakdown. She sat down leaving the podium ready for the next person.


	3. Chapter 3: GoldenAngel999

hat was exactly the case for 16 years old Frieda Love Belvini Ebina. The Italian-Japanese girl was wearing a dull black dress that is tight fitting and knee-length. That dress is also long-sleeved. There is a black belt with a faux rose in the middle. To go with that, Frieda wears matching black stilettos, a black veil , black heart earrings, and black thigh-high stockings. She was crying uncontrollably and she had Masamune Kadoya, her boyfriend to comfort her from this difficult time. He had a few tears on his eyes as well.

And for some reason, Frieda eventually had the guts and courage to step up to the wooden podium to give out her personal speech. Of course, she cannot remain silent throughout this funeral and she wanted to have something to contribute. She began to speak through the given microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. My name is Frieda Love Belvini Ebina, for those who do not remember me. Ad I am here for the one and only purpose: the loss of my friend...no our friend Kiara Destiny Summers. For those of you who do not know her in any way she..." Frieda briefly stopped to wipe a tear on her left eye," is our very close and dear friend of ours."

"It doesn't matter who or what she or anyone is. I don't care if they're young or old, tall or short, or whatever. What matters is that they have a true heart, and that what Kiara has, and we respect that. Whether we are afraid of death or not, we all know it can hurt our loved ones and those who are close to the deceased one. And the moment I've heard the news of Kiara's death, I've started to drop down, bawling my eyes out. And personally, I know what it feels like to lose someone who is your friend, whether it's just an acquaintance or our best friend."

"When I met her personally, at first I thought that she would be a cold-hearted and cynical person, or that's what she is on the outside. But then again, she was scarred from her past and that is completely understandable because I knew she has a heart just like everyone else in this world. And if you think about it, she doesn't deserve to go through all of the pain and sorrow she has been through her past life."

"Also, I feel bad to people like Kyoya to be having to go through such tough times. I know, it's...so difficult for them to handle the news..." Frieda then stopped for 10 seconds to try and calm herself form this difficult situation. Then she continued this speech:

" We all know that her physical self is passed on, but we do know, that spiritually she is still alive. And I believe that the good Lord will accept her into the gateways of Heaven, where Kiara will forever dwell into a place of peace, no pain, no tears, and no sorrow whatsoever."

Frieda placed her right hand on her heart and finished," So, as close friends of her, we will never, ever forget Kiara Destiny Summers. She is not just our close friend, she is just like our own sister as well. And as we remember her in our prayers, we always cherish the memories with her, good or bad. So..Kiara..." Frieda sniffed and managed to finish," We...love you with all of our hearts!" Frieda then collapsed into tears and Masamune had to run up to her at the podium to comfort her.

"Well done with this speech, Cherry Girl. I know, it must be difficult," Masamune whispered as her hugged Frieda, comforting her.


	4. Chapter 4: Graceful Amaryllis

"Tell me this is a joke."

"Tell me this is a joke."

When it came to a person's life, it was never a joke. Tears streamed from people's faces as they mourned for Kiara Destiny Summers. Her death was beyond from unexpected and she knew it. A seventeen year old blader stood there wearing a black chiffon halter dress that reached up to her knees. Her signature vermilion hair was in side curls. She wore a beautiful black hair veiled hat on with small black faux dahlia flowers on her head. No tears have produced from her bright golden colored eyes. Suddenly, a tall and older figure stood right next to her. She shifted her eyes to right and saw the person who stood there.

"Da Xiang," said the seventeen year old.

Da Xiang asked, "How do you feel?"

"I don't know to be honest," responded Ninel.

The seventeen year old blader known as Ninel watched as the people and bladers mourned over her friend. She tried to cry, but couldn't though. Ninel felt that that something blocked her emotions. Maybe was still stunned for the fact that one of her closest friends was now gone. There was no other words to say about it. The purpose of the funeral was show their respect to the deceased. Ninel knew that and she wanted to come to her funeral just to show her respect towards Kiara. Her goldenrod colored eyes looked towards her left and saw Kyouya there.

The Fang Leone blader tried to stay strong, but he knew that he couldn't bear the loss of his true. It indeed sadden the emerald blader and Ninel suddenly approached the podium there was a lot she needed to say about the deceased.

"Hello… My name is Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov and I was a friend of Kiara's. There is a lot of things that I have on my mind that I need to speak," says Ninel.

"Kiara was not just any kind of blader I have to admit because I saw something that made her powerful. She may be quiet and act like a loner, but it didn't stop her from being who she was. Kiara was a very different person and she always had this tough girl persona some people don't understand. When I first Kiara, we were considered to be opposites because of our personalities."

"Did it stop me from trying to be friends with her? No because I knew I had to be patient about it. When she began warming up to me, I respected her not just as a blader, but as a friend. We had our own struggles and I felt like we were similar in a way. Seeing her in a coffin was the last thing I expected from. Now I know she belongs into a better place."

Immediately tears streamed from Ninel's face as she left the podium. As she went back to her stop, Da Xiang looked up and gave her a tissue. Ninel accepted it and began wiping down the tears she had on her face. Thank goodness Ninel decided not to wear makeup. She knew that Kiara is better off in the heavens since she was truly an angel in her heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Gingercookiesnaps

Mana leaned against the tent pole that held the tent canopy over the people and the casket. She hadn't dressed up in a fashion of mourning. Heaven forbid she wore enough black as it was at the moment. She didn't cry either; no, she was done crying. Crying only brought her pain, and she had enough pain to last a life time. Her eyes wandered over the people that were crying for Kiara. She did't know her well enough, but she thought to come visit as her friends were her friends. When Ninel's speech ended, Mana decided it was her time to speak to the crowd. The purple haired girl stepped to the podium as the crowd grew silent. Most didn't know who she was. It was to be expected. She was rather new to the scene.

"Hi," she began quietly. "My name's Mana Valkov. I realize that you have no idea how the hell I am, but I wanted to give some words of encouragement to all those that were Kiara's friends." Her eyes traveled to Kyouya. "... and Lover."

The audience grew quiet as they listened to her speech. Mana hated talking in front of people, but she knew this had to be done. The girl knew what it was like to lose somebody close to you without much of a notice. The Kyuubi user took a deep breath before beginning her speech to the funeral service. It was nerve wracking.

"It's hard to lose somebody without a moment's notice. You have to wonder why did it happen. It's all a dream. It's some kind of sick joke somebody is playing on you. Been there, done that. But, you soon find that its the truth. Your friend is gone. You've grown to know them, and it sucks that they left without telling you goodbye ... or anything at all."

A tear slipped down her right cheek as it escaped her eye. She hated giving speeches, and she just remembered why she hated giving them. Especially to people that were hurting as much as she was hurting. The young woman paused to take a shaky breath as she continued her encouragement of words to everybody sitting in front of her.

"But, then, you probably realize they'd kick your butt for crying over them. You realize they don't want you to mourn them. They want you to live your life for them. They're watching over you, and they're making sure everything is going smoothly for you. They're for you when you hurt, so they can haunt the person that hurt you."

The last comment erected laughter from the crowd. Mana grinned as she heard them laugh. "Keep laughing. Keep smiling. Think of all the good times you had with them. Think of all the idiotic times you had with them. Never think of the bad times. You'll cry again."

She trailed off for a few minutes to wipe the the next tear that threatened to escape. She was done crying, and that was that.

"I'd like to finish to say that ... it never gets easier. It never, ever gets easier. You'll find that time as past, and it'll hurt just as much when you think about it. But, again, remember the good times. It'll make it softer."

She simply stepped off the podium before walking away from the funeral. Giving others encouragement opened her own sorrow of losing somebody close. Tears dripped down her face as she tried to wipe them away. Yes, nothing ever gets easier. She had to believe her own words after all.


	6. Chapter 6: turtleswift11

Mitsuki 'Artemis' Sakura walked up to the grave. She was crying and tears dripped her black dress.

" Hi there. My name is Mitsuki Sakura. Honestly I never knew Kiara personally, but when an author dies the fanfiction world dies a little too. You can never understand grief until someone dies. Knowing that someone is dead can really change you life. Not thinking about it one person isn't a lot but it's the heart of the person that counts. She had a huge heart that completely affected the world. " Mitsuki blew her nose and started sobbing quietly.

"It's times like these when you understand the world for a moment and how Death works. Death is how the world works. We know it comes someday yet hits us hard when it comes. This time it was unexpected and hit us hard."

" Yet she's not dead. Her ego lives. Inside of us, inside of nature, living and breathing with the world. As we grow she grows with us. No one dies until she is completely forgotten. We do not die as we are made of stardust. We become the universe."

"It's a short speech yet I hope you would understand the meaning. Next."


End file.
